A Very Unlikely Love
by comeagainlou
Summary: Fred's in love... with someone none would have guessed he would fancy, let alone love, not even himself... or her.   R&R.
1. Shall we?

The start! The chapters that I had before in the story will come later on, maybe changed a tad, but you'll see. Anyway I hope you will like it! The story won't be that long, not so long chapters so short story.

I checked my clock one more time for what seemed like the hundred times and sighed out loud.

She was late, she was never late, was something wrong? It was always me getting late, not the other way around, so of course I was starting to freak out.

Without knowing it I started walking in circles around the couch, my hands getting sweaty and shaky until a voice snapped me out of it, making me stop dead in my tracks only to start from where I left off when I noted it was the wrong voice.

"Dammit Fred, relax! She'll come, give her a minute or two" George scowled at me, standing at the in trace to our kitchen, leaning against the wall with crossed arms over his chest.

I once again stopped dead in my tracks, glaring at my twin and made my way over to him, stopping in front of him, stabbing him in the chest with my finger. "I know that's not that long… BUT SERIOUSLY IT'S HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER!" I yelled, waving my hands furiously, to make my point… and I did have one.

THIRD PERSONS POV.

So you are probably thinking why Fred is waiting her, aren't you? Well you see, sometimes opposite attract… hard. In a way none would have thought of, not even themselves at the most unexpected time… and the really opposite.

Mostly everyone they tried to tell thought it was a joke and laughed at them.

Only George, Harry and Ginny knew it was indeed real.

But seriously could you blame them for thinking it was a joke? It was Fred Gideon Weasley, one of the Weasley twins, prankster and Hermione Jean Granger part of the golden trio and prefect, the most unlikely people to get together… but the more they thought about it, the two worked great together, got along very well (well mostly) they understood each other and supported each other and in many ways they weren't that different from each other and the places they were, they filled each other out. And they would have brilliant kids, and with that I mean the kind of kids run-for-your-life-if-you-piss-them-off.

Neither of them had seen it coming either and everything seemed to be planned out for both of them, so they of course shrugged it off until it just became too hard to could ignore.

One day everything that they thought was supposed to be crumbled together like a piece of paper being thrown into the trash.

The way Ron was against Hermione made her more and more realize he wasn't the one, and he would only be seen the same way she saw Harry, like a brother, and nothing more… and to her surprise Ron moved on rather quickly, leaving her the only single in the trio.

Fred thought he was to stay with Angelina but she broke up with him after the way and went after his second best friend; Lee Jordan. And George went out with Verity after the war, leaving him the only single in the trio.

So when one day the two was left alone by their friends who was on dates or hanging out with their girlfriends, dreadfully bored both of them, the two decided to hang out… let's jump back in time shall we?

That was first chapter! Did you like it? disliked it? Loved it? Hated it? REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW PLEASE.


	2. Bored

I, Fred Weasley was BORED, shocking I know, I mean me, who would have thought? I should be one of them who never could be bored. Heck I should be one of them who didn't even know the what bored meant, alone know the word 'Bored' at all! But that was what I was and I hated it. Couldn't you get a potion for this? Probably not… maybe we should invent that for the shop.

Anyways I was left alone with nothing to do on this Saturday afternoon since George had to go to Verity's and do Merlin knows what cause I certainly don't want to know what those two could be doing.

And when I asked Lee if he wanted to hang out, he was of course also on a date, so I really had none to hang out with and the shop was closed so no help there.

It seemed like right on this day; everyone other than me had something to do, irritatingly enough and I normally always had something to do… except now.

I should have something to do, I just didn't know what.

I had never really been on my own, I had always been with George, I wasn't used to being just me and it felt weird. Some people probably would say they had more room or felt free but I didn't, I felt half empty without my twin.

It had been one of the many things I feared about the war, losing George or dying myself, mostly because if I lost George, I wouldn't know what to do. Of course I would finish what we'd started; it was our dream, it would just be weird not to have George there with me if something had happened to him.

But none of us died, no Wealsey's died but many other people close to us did.

I had been close to death when a wall exploded and I was crushed under it, I wouldn't have survived if they hadn't find me and some new kind of potion that made it able to reconstruct my bones but it caused me almost a year in coma.

I missed a lot in that year; I lost my baby sister's engagement to the one and only boy-who-lived-and-won and when George started dating Verity and the day Hermione and Ron discovered they weren't meant to be.

But ever since I woke up and still at some points was George watching my every move and he was there in a second if I as must as cut my finger on a piece of paper.

So since I had nothing to do today, it was most of all a lazy day.

I had started the day by sleeping long, then I got up and took a long nice shower, got dressed, made myself some tea and breakfast and watched something I had forgotten what was on the muggle television we had gotten in the flat in the living room.

When that got to boring I decided to take a stroll down Diagon Alley.

And so that was why I was seated at The Leaky Cauldron, drinking a cool glass of butterbeer and waiting on a waiter, starring out the street.

I was hoping someone I knew would suddenly appear and save my day and just as I thought it, it happened.

I spotted the familiar figure walking down the streets, all alone and decided that was the lucky winner to hang out with me.

I laid some money on the table for the drink and ran out the pub, forgetting that I walked in there mostly because I was hungry.

"Hermione" I called, she stopped walking and turned to me, eyeing me closely.

"What Fred?" she asked, somehow tense. "Relax, I'm clean" I said, she was still eyeing me and I sighed, raising my hands in the air to prove I indeed had nothing on me. "All right" she said timidly, and continued walking and I trotted up to keep pace with her.

"But seriously Fred, what do you want?" she asked after sometime, I shrugged my shoulders "Hang out?" I suggested; she narrowed her eyes, "With?" She may be the smartest witch at her age but at some times she was rather oblivious. "Why you of course" I stopped walking after I said it when I noted that she no longer was walking with me.  
>"What?" I asked confused at her sudden stop, "With me? Good grief Fred" she laughed and took up her pace again.<p>

That hurt that she thought I was making a joke when I was serious. Being Fred Gideon Weasley, famous Weasley twin, mischief-maker and owner of a joke shop not many did take us seriously. We may be pranksters but we did know how and when to be serious. And we would never make anyone we cared about a joke.

Well… then again, her and I didn't normally hang out, she would hang out with Harry and Ron and I with George.

"Yes" I said, she stopped short and turned to stare at me once again like she did when I first called her name. "Why on earth would you want to hang out with me? Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley… hanging out? People would think you were playing a prank on me or I had put you under some spell or you pitying me" "Well I'm not, and since when have I been one to care about what other's thought?" I asked; I had her now. "Fine, what do you want to do?" she asked, waiting on me to keep up.

"Whatever you want to do" "I wanted to go check out some new books at Flourish and Botts "Of course" I said smirking "Well, shall we then?" I asked, presenting my elbow to her, she giggled and took it "We shall" she said and we made our way through Diagon Alley.

**OI REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	3. Shush

Hello everyone! So I know there's a little many that's reading this story of you lot, and I'm still only hanging on 1 review, and I was wondering, if you don't like the story? I would very much like what you lot think of it, and I know many of you it on Alert, so no excuse there that you aren't reading this. So please do be so kind to leave a review and let me know what you think and if you have any ideas, would be lovely.

Anyway, enjoy this chapter! There might go a little time before the next chapter is up, (I have a few chapters ready) the thing is; I'm on vacation in France and I have to share the internet with my family so I don't have that much time to update, but I will work on chapters when I don't have internet.

I have no idea how long we were in that shop.

The moment we walked into Flourish and Blotts, she was out of my sight and I was lost.

I mean seriously it was like one huge maze in there! Bookshelves were spread all around the store and at the corners at the store were placed either a couch or some chairs around a table for people to read.

The windows weren't much help either since the more I got into the store, the darker it got, apparently people preferred to read in silence and almost darkness.

"Hermione?" I called out, only to be shushed at, from everywhere around the store even though I couldn't see anyone… scary. "Sorry" I whispered even though I didn't know to whom, but someone was here reading that was for sure.

"Fred, you're supposed to be quiet, people are reading!" Hermione hissed quietly coming up from behind me, yanking my arm leading me even farther into the store, Merlin's beard maybe I never got out from here.

"Well excuse me I've never been in here before and didn't see anyone!" I whispered, "Of course you haven't been in here before, probably wouldn't surprise me if you haven't read either, it's a surprise you can" she scowled; I stopped in my tracks, yanking her to stop with me since she was still holding onto my arm.

I help a hand up to my chest over my heart in mock hurt, "You wounded me Granger! And for your information, I do and can read, I just don't do as often as you do, I have a life" I said, and clamped a hand over my mouth when I realized what I had said, shit.

Shock and sadness flashed in her eyes, but it was gone in a second and anger took over her features and she stormed away from me, letting go of my arm.

"Hermione, wait!" I half whispered half yelled after her, taking up in speed and trotted after her.

I hadn't meant to say it, it wasn't on purpose it just slipped me and I would do anything to take it back. She had done much for George and me; she was one of the few who supported us even though she had been the one scowling at us back at Hogwarts.

But she was mean too!

I had no idea where I was going, I was just following the angry girl in front of me, hoping she would forgive me and not leave me here, I would never get out if she didn't.

"HERMIONE!" I finally yelled out loud stopping, shushes was heard all around the store, I rolled my eyes "SORRY" I yelled again and shushes came again.

When I turned around to see where she went I realized she was gone… that could be a problem.

"Hermione, I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean it," I pleaded, hoping she would still be around and would hear me but none answered.

I started walking again without looking where I was going and smacked into one of the shelves… no that was a wall, did that mean the store actually did end at some point?

"Ow" I cried, rubbing my nose that had taking the hit and glared at the wall.

I heard someone laugh, I knew that was laugh, Hermione was laughing at me!

"Glad I'm amusing you" "Sorry, but it looked rather funny" she laughed, but came up to me.

She removed my hand from my face and studied me closely, "I don't think you broke it, but you might get a bruise" she said after moment and smiled, half the way anyway.

"Thanks" I scratched my neck awkwardly, I was to apologize of course, but I didn't know if she would leave me anyway.

"I'm sorry for what I said before Hermione… I really didn't mean it. I know you have a life, just because you read a lot doesn't mean you don't have one" smooth Fred, smooth.

"Thanks… I think. But that's all right, everyone thinks me as a bookworm with no life and the irritating know-it-all, I should get used to it by now" was that what people thought of her? No did she think that of herself as well?

"That's not true, you just enjoy reading, nothing wrong in that… But I do think you should go out some more, I see you almost all the time at the living room at the Burrow just sitting in the corner reading" she smiled sadly, "I took up reading from when I was bullied at the muggle school I went to before I got my Hogwarts letter. I didn't really had anything else I could do, since none liked me because I was a know-it-all and because I wasn't pretty, some of them didn't even believe I was girl… I don't even know why I'm telling you this, you probably don't care; you believe the same, don't you?" guilt washed over me as she explained it all and I felt bad for how people had treated her, and slightly hurt that she thought I thought the same.

Of course I had found her annoying when she would scowl at us, and when she would correct us but I knew she did it with good intentions. She just wanted to help, I wondered if she helped Ron and Harry with their homework because she was afraid if she didn't, they would dumb her.

And she wasn't pretty? Who had made her think that? Cause that person was rubbish then. She had grown A LOT over the years from the 11 years old girl I met on the train to the 20 years old young woman I was standing with now, and any guy who hadn't noticed that, had to be blind.

And I doubt any of the men I had seen looking at her that way they were, had been blind.

She was attractive, and dare I say it? Drop dead sexy. Everything about her body could drive a man wild with desire after her.

Perfect curves, full lips, long smooth legs, and creamy skin color, the bushy hair she had, had was no longer bushy, far from it. Long golden brown curly hair was there instead.

I was a 22 years old man; of course I had noticed that kind of things.

And the best part about her? She was a natural beauty; she didn't need anything to look beautiful like the other girls, she could wear a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt and she would still look stunning.

"That's a lie," I rasped out finally, "You're beautiful and any guy who don't see that, is either an total idiot or blind, and I doubt any of the guys I saw looking at you is either of those things" she blushed, but I could still see the doubt in her eyes, I would get that away, and if I had to call her beautiful everyday then I would.

We may not be that close but she was still someone I cared a lot about and I didn't want her thinking like that.

"So what are we looking after?" I asked after some silence,

"Just anything that catch my eye" she said, Godric's ghost, I may never get out of here!

"Found anything?" I asked casually, "No, not yet" dammit.

That was that, second real chapter up! Please do remember to review.

- LK.


	4. Finally

**Hey everyone, so a new chapter is up and ready for you guys to read. I hope you like the story, I'm having a bit problems with it, on how to put it all together but it will all work out in the end. As I said in last chapter, I wish for more reviews to know what you guys think of the story and if you have any ideas you're welcome to come with them. So please do be so kind to leave a review. **

Finally after what seemed like ages of being stuck in that store I was getting out! I had been shushed at, smashed into the bloody bookshelves everywhere, gotten lost and how many times I had asked when she was done, that I had lost count, and yes I had been counting since it was only thing I could do. Of course I could sit down, wait and maybe take a book and use it as a pillow and take a nap, hopefully she would wake me up and get me out of there… if she didn't I'd probably never get out of there any time soon… or ever. But as tempting as a nap sounded I decided against it of the thought of Hermione forgetting me. She suggested I'd read a book while I waited which I had snorted in replay and giving her the I-rather-do-the-things-you-read-about-than-read-about-them speech, in which she had rolled her eyes and disappeared farther into the store.

Hermione paid her many books she had picked out after Merlin knows how long after going through the entire store, bookshelves by bookshelves, told the man behind the counter goodbye and wished a good day and we were out.

The moment we stepped out I took the bags from Hermione's hand and walked down the street, looking for a place to eat. I was however yanked back by Hermione and met with a fierce glare, meant for me.

"Fred I can take my own bags" Hermione said, trying to take the bags from my hand but I moved them out of her reach before she could take them.

She hated being treated as she couldn't handle anything herself or like a thing but I had taken them anyway even though it could get me in trouble.

"Uhuh" I replayed grinning down at her, she huffed, crossed her arms most like a five year old would when they didn't get the toy they wanted… she looked cute. Wait what? Did I just think that? Where did that come from? I knew she was attractive but when did I found anyone cute? And that something else than finding her attractive! And when did I found my little brother's best friend cute? Oh this was wrong. I shouldn't be thinking that way. But I couldn't help it, she was a woman and I was a man after all, no matter how wrong it was… and it was very wrong.

I grinned down at her and took her hand in my free hand and yanked her with me. The moment my hand touched with hers something shot through my body I had never tried before causing me to shiver. Hermione looked a little shocked too, I however didn't know if it was the same or just my move and stared at our hands; was something wrong? She shook out of it a moment later, "Fred Weasley, I can take my bags myself thank you very much" she scowled, tried to reach for the bags with her free hand again, never breaking the other from my hold much to my odd pleasure, but I moved them out of her reach again. "I know you can 'Mione but I want to take them for you! I am a gentleman you know, I was raised to respect women and you deserve it" I said, she lowered her hand at that "Oh… thank you then" she said blushing slightly, that was one cute red blush that claimed her cheeks and I found myself enjoying that I was the one who made her blush. I found myself wanting to do it more and more to see her blush, even though I had made many blush before I never paid more attention to it than I did when she did it. What was wrong with me? That was Hermione!

I moved my hand to scratch my neck when I remembered it was still intertwined Hermione's and lowered it again, not letting go. I should probably let go but I really didn't want to, it felt so nice and warm against mine. Her small hand seemed fit perfectly into my large one and I enjoyed the feel of it fairly much. Much more than I should. "Anything for you Hermione" I said grinning, and I ended up grinning like a nutter when she blushed again at my statement. She avoided my eyes and instead starred at our hands once again, I could almost hear her wheels inside her pretty little head turning. I became nervous that she didn't like it as I did and instantly let her hand drop and stuck my own in my pocket, missing the warmth, what was happening to me? I cleared my throat, trying to break the awkward silence settling over us after the hand thing and asked if she wanted to grab something to eat. "Yeah that sounds lovely, where shall we go?" she asked, smiling again and I felt my heart swell, "Oh, the Leaky Cauldron?" I asked, nodding my head in the direction of it. "Sure, let's go"

Maybe the food would help on the weird feeling I was having.

We got a booth at the far corner of the pub, ordered our food and started to talk while we waited and sipped our butterbeers.

We talked all the time, and when silence did come as we ate it wasn't awkward or anything.

I told jokes and she laughed at them, a loud and carefree laugh and I had never heard it before, I loved her laugh. It was genuine, not forced or fake.

I had learned more about her and that she wasn't so uptight as I had thought that she was at sometimes. She was funny and carefree, and she even knew how to prank! She told how she had pranked Ron when she would get angry with him… pore Ron.

We talked about her Hogwarts years about how she was against us; she explained she only did it because she had to do her job as the prefect and because it was the first years, I understood that.

She told me how she had always found us brilliant and admired us; she admired us! Us? I shook my head at that.

I told her about our shop and what inventions we were working on and she listened, she even came with ideas and offered help if we needed it, Hermione Jean Granger! She amazed me more and more and I found I wanted to know all about her.

I asked her about her work, she had gotten a job at the Ministry of Magic the moment she had passed her NEWTs at the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures working her S.P.E.W.

She was just as determined about it as George and I was about our joke shop.

All in all, it was a blast with Hermione and it was soon going to end.

**Next time. **

**- LK. **

**(Remember to review please)**


	5. Ending day

**So new chapter is up, and the song is; Enrique Iglesias - Stay. Now I should probably let you know that this story isn't going to be fairly long, probably 10 – 12 chapters or something. In will jump a bit around in the story with some flashback and flash-forward every now and then. What it is mostly about is Fred and Hermione hanging out and Fred started to get some 'weird' feelings that he can't figure out and some… rather improver thoughts.**

**Well anyway, I will let you read the chapter, please do leave a review and let me know your thoughts on the story. Btw, keep an eye out for my new one-shot, George & Hermione, it will be out some this next week.**

**- ENJOY.**

The day ended fairly quickly must to my disappointment, before I knew it was getting late and time to go each our way and back to our normal routines and I didn't like the sound of it.

I wasn't much for it, I would be alone anyway when I returned home since George probably would stay the night at Verity's… well rather that than they went to our flat. Last they did that they forgot to put up a silencing charm causing me not to get any sleep that night and consider going to the Burrow for the night.

I wasn't much for my time with Hermione to end either because it probably wasn't going to happen again anytime soon and I really didn't like that, I had come to really like her even more than I thought I could. She would go back to hang out with Harry and Ron and I with George and Lee… sometimes it sucks being the only single in a trio.

We had, had a great time, talked all the time, none awkward silence at any time at all except that one time with the hand thing… weird thing went trough me by it and I still can't figure out why, I wasn't cold or anything. She wasn't so bad as I had thought, Merlin had I'd been stupid and wasted some time. I had thought we would mostly get on each other's nerve's because of the huge different between us, but it went surprisingly well, well more than well! A shame we'd never really talked before. I decided with myself right there and then that I was going hang out more Hermione Jean Granger.

One of the main topics we had discussed was about in fact being single, and about how we had thought everything planned out for us and supposed to be… so much for that and talked about how our futures could have been if it had happened.

"I don't think I would hold long with Ron anyway," Hermione said as we walked towards WWW to my flat, I had promised her she could use my floo since she wasn't much for apparate, which I really didn't understand, I love apparating! But she had merely scowled at me and told me that after the war and having done it so much I didn't really blame her. "I mean, he drives me insane sometimes and not in the good way!" I laughed out loud, that was so Ron to drive her insane; those two always had some kind off fight going on, sometimes a completely ridicules one or a One-more-word-out-of-your-mouth-and-I-will-kill-you one. I had watched the fight many times back and forth and it wasn't a pretty sight. Most of Gryffindor had seen them… most of Hogwarts actually.

We reached the shop and I locked us in and we made our way through the shop towards the staircase leading to the flat. Hermione gazed around the store, amazement in her eyes "The store is really amazing Fred" she said when we made our way up the stairs; I nodded my head in agreement. We had come far since we first opened up and it was getting better and better each day. I loved my job, most people had jobs they hated and they were only there because they needed the money. Maybe it was because they didn't know what they wanted to do that made them happy and want to get up and go to work every morning or they couldn't do what they wanted; I felt bad for them, everyone should do what they wanted but at sometimes it just wasn't that simple.

"You want to leave right away or stay a bit? You could stay here for dinner since we're both alone?" I asked hopefully as we entered the flat, I shut the door behind us and locked it. I really didn't want to be alone… and I didn't want her to leave either for some reason I couldn't figure out, I just wanted her to stay here with me.

_**I know it's late and you're tired**_

_**And we'd been talking for hours here**_

_**You don't have to tell me**_

_**I see that look in your eyes**_

_**And I know soon we'll say our goodbyes oh yeah**_

_**I feel it coming**_

I could tell she was tired, we had managed to use the whole day almost, and it was early evening, about time to make dinner. We had talked for hours and hours about everything that would pass our mind, talked about our jobs, family, future, the war, relationships, change and much more I couldn't remember.

She took a deep breath and I got nervous; I knew what she was going to say, of course I knew it. It was getting late and we had work the next day both of us and she had told me how she liked to go early to bed on workdays and read a book before sleeping.

_**And I hear you take a deep breath**_

_**And my hands are starting to sweat**_

_**I don't want you to**_

_**I don't want you to leave yeah**_

"I really have to go Fred, I have work tomorrow, as do you" she smiled sadly at me; I could see it in her eyes, she didn't want to leave, much like I didn't want her to leave either and just by seeing that in her eyes a spark of new kind of joy lit up inside of me, she didn't want to leave either.

"Stay in George's room? He's out for the night" I tried, knowing it wouldn't work, but it was worth a shot. I could come up with hundreds of excuses for her to stay, but I knew none of them would work.

_**Stay here tonight, stay here tonight**_

_**'cause when you're around me everything's right, don't go**_

_**Oh, don't leave me alone**_

_**Stay here tonight, stay here tonight**_

_**I wanna hold you in my arms show you what that's like, don't go**_

_**I need you, I need you**_

_**You grab your coat and I'm dying**_

_**But I know you're still deciding, yeah**_

_**'cause nobody's moving**_

_**Time stops and everything's quiet**_

_**I'm hanging on for my life and you**_

_**You don't even see it**_

She chuckled at my desperate voice and patted my cheek, most like my mother would do when we asked for something we knew we couldn't get and a great new something ran through my body as her hand touched my cheek. She pulled her cloak tighter around her shoulders, as I took mine off and threw it on the coach. She hesitated a bit before moving over towards where the floo was placed, and I really wanted to stop her and pull her back. Make her stay here with me, I wanted her company in a way I couldn't explain.

_**And then you come in closer**_

_**And baby it's not over**_

_**Till I hear you say, till I hear you say**_

_**Goodnight oh yeah**_

_**Stay here tonight, stay here tonight**_

_**'cause when you're around me everything's right, don't go**_

_**Oh, don't leave me alone**_

_**Stay here tonight, stay here tonight**_

_**I wanna hold you in my arms show you what that's like, don't go**_

_**I need you, I need you**_

_**Something about you saves me**_

_**Something about you makes me feel like I'm alive**_

_**Stay here tonight, stay here tonight**_

_**'cause when you're around me everything's right, don't go**_

_**Don't leave me alone**_

_**Stay here tonight, stay here tonight**_

_**'cause when you're around me everything's right, don't go**_

_**Oh, don't leave me alone**_

_**Stay here tonight, stay here tonight**_

_**I wanna hold you in my arms show you what that's like, don't go**_

_**I need you, I need you**_

_**Stay with me tonight, I need you, Stay with me tonight, I need you**_

_**Stay..**_

"I think I should go home Fred… It's been a long day and I'm rather tired" She said and my smile faded.

"Hey don't look sad, I'll see you later!" she said cheerfully but it sounded more like she tried to convince herself than me. Not that it helped, we probably wouldn't see each other that much after this. The thought of it made me incredible sad.

"Yeah I guess" I said, forcing a grin on my face as I looked at her, "I'll see you later then" she took the powder, shouted and threw it down and then just like that she was gone. The moment she disappeared from my sight I felt oddly alone, not the same alone I felt when I wasn't with George but a new kind of alone. Could I be- no.

**Next time. **

**- LK. (Please do remember to review, it isn't that hard to. Just click the button down there and let me know your thoughts on the story)**


	6. Blimey

**Hey everyone! So there isn't so many chapters left of the story since I already explained it's going to be a short story. I am currently working on some George and Hermione, but I don't know when it's going to be published really, whenever I have enough of it done to could do I guess, but until then it's Fred and Hermione, the very unlikely couple in love. This chapter is shorter than the others, not terrible much though since I normally write for at least 1000 words each chapter or a bit more, maybe 2000 if I'm lucky but mostly 1000, this one however is right about 800-900 so a little shorter you see, I hope you can live with that. I know I'm not updating so much for the time but as I also explained, I am on vacation and is sharing the internet with three others so I do the best I can and also try to enjoy my vacation. Anyway, I will let you read on and I hope you will enjoy it. Oi, do please remember to review, I would love to hear your thouhgts about the story, and I would love some more reviews, but I'm not going to say '10 more reviews and you get next chapter' dear no, I wouldn't do that... mostly because I can't, and because it probably wouldn't work anyway. Does that sound cruel? Anyway, please do leave a review, would make my very happy, it's better than candy on a Friday. But read on, and I'll post a new chapter when I can. R&R.**

I went early to bed that night, I didn't bother to grab anything to eat since I wasn't really at all that hungry and I had so much more to think about but food. As I had thought George didn't return home for the night and I was left alone to think about the day. What had been going on? I had been around her many times but I had never had it this way before- could this have something to do with my crush for her back at Hogwarts? But that was many years ago that was absurd. Maybe I was starting to get sick, maybe I was getting the flu… in the middle of summer? Maybe it was possible. But this was just absurd, maybe Hermione had something and had passed it on to me, I would have to ask her about that... no that would just sound plain stupid. 'Hello Hermione, I'm feeling extremly weird lately and it's probably happened after I spent time with you... are you sick?' She would probably hit me hard on the head and leave, that wouldn't do. But there had to be an explanation for this! There had to be.

I paced back and forth in the living room, still trying to figure out what on earth was wrong with me, when suddenly I was cut short by a knock on the window. I stared at the clock on the wall and realized I had been pacing for about two hours, zoomed out. In the window sat a dark brown owl, starring at me. I went over and opened up the window, let it flew in and settle on the coach arm. I had never seen that owl before so I was a little unsure whom it could be from and who would write at this hour since it was soon midnight. It reached out its leak, presenting the letter tied to its leg. I stormed into the kitchen and grabbed a treat we had gotten because most owls got a little irritated if they weren't given anything and George and I had lost count on how many times we had gotten bit by an owl. I gave it to the owl and while it ate I quickly took the letter from it; it was addressed to me. I started to get nervous a little because of none ever wrote to us this late; unless something was wrong… dear Merlin please let everything be okay.

I sighed out in relief when it was from Hermione but then a new nervous panic shot through me, what could she possible writ to me? maybe she wanted to say that we should never do anything like that again, dear Merlin I hope she wasn't writting that.

_Dear Fred. _

_I just wanted to thank you for today; I had a really good time with you. I hope hanging out didn't bore you with me, and maybe if you didn't have to anything to do, you would like to go out for dinner tomorrow? You did offer me dinner but as I told you we both have to get up for work tomorrow… but since tomorrow is Friday we could do it there? Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny are all on dates… actually a doublet date and they had asked for me to join but I really wasn't much for it, you know? And so that leaves me rather alone tomorrow, so maybe you would join me for dinner? Out or in, up to you. _

_Best wishes, _

_Hermione. _

I beamed at the letter in my hands; she had asked me out! In a way… not on a date, why did I have a feeling that it bothered me? I shook my head; I was just tired that was all.

I quickly grabbed some parchment and a quill so I could answer back, if she had sent the owl now she must still have been awake. What was I going to write? Of course I was going to accept but should I write more?

_Dear Hermione. _

_I was certainly not bothered in your lovely company today and I would very much like to be in your company for dinner tomorrow evening. Shall we discuss about in or out tomorrow? I don't actually care much about where we eat, but I would very much like to have dinner with you… have I written that twice? Blimey I must be dazed by your drop dead sexy looks. And I do mean it; I would never make fun of something like that. I will see you tomorrow then. I'll come around 7? _

_Best regards, _

_The more handsome twin, Fred. _

Happy with my letter I folded it and tied it to Hermione's owl, patted its head andopened the window for it and just as quickly as it flew in, it flew out in the night to deliver my letter to Hermione with my answer to her question.

Just as I was about to go to bed, being tired and all did it hit me; what should I wear? Did she expect something fancy or just casual? Should I really dress up and look my best, and then behave? Well it was Hermione Granger after all... why was I thinking about that? It was just a night out with dinner and probably some hanging out afterwards as friends and nothing more... nothing more. But couldn't friends be fancy?

A grin lifted my lips, I was going out with Hermione tomorrow night, well in some way anyway.

I was going to dinner with her and probably ask her to dance and maybe take a strool in a park near by and talk about everything we could think of and then I would follow her home, maybe she would intive me in and we have some coffee and continue our talking and then I would go home... alone. .

I was going to dinner tomorrow with Hermione Jean Granger tomorrow. Blimey that was something I thought I would never get to do.

I threw myself on the bed still grinning stupidly about the idea of what was going to happen just the next day, picturing how tomorrow would go... hopefully it would go fantastic, if it went just as today I couldn't wait… I couldn't wait for the next day to begin.

R&R.


	7. Morning Person

**So sorry guys! I know I went longer than I promised but I've had so much to do lately! I've just gotten home from vacation in France, I had my birthday last week and I just stared to school and I was almost drowned with homework since I got my exam in three weeks and I want to do my absolutely best to get a good grade, so nervous! But anyway, here is the new chapter and just for letting you know how sorry I am, I made it longer. **

**If you can see, Fred is starting to get 'worse' with what is wrong with him, or that is what he thinks anyway, but in truth an old crush is coming to live, stronger than ever. Now, what about Hermione?**

**Please do remember to review; I know many has this as story alert and I would love to get more reviews so I can know what you think of this story. And thank you to the ones who do review. Please? **

"Fred, get up!" A way too cheerful voice called near my ear, jerking me away and yanked my covers away leaving me freezing in my boxers only. "Go away" I grumbled and buried my head deeper into its warmth, wanting to go back to sleep and not go to work at this bloody hour in the morning. Seriously why were people up at this time? It was completely bunkers!

I had been having a very nice, hot and very, very wrong dream about a certain bookworm I was meeting later tonight… but as much as wrong it was, I couldn't hide that I had enjoyed it a great deal and snatched the covers back when I noticed my condition causing George to burst out laughing.

I glared at him, I could feel the famous Weasley trade mark blush creep up my neck and my ear tips grow red as I flushed.

"Had a good dream brother?" he managed through his laughing-fit, which he seemed to have a hard time getting control over as he gripped hold of the bed frame to keep himself standing. I rolled my eyes, "Shut it Forge" I grumbled. At least Hermione would not get to know about this.

Just as her name crossed my mind I shot up, sitting up fully forgetting about the covers and a grin spreading across my face faster than you can say 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'! Bloody hell! I'm going out with Hermione Granger tonight!

I sprung out of the bed, and ran around the room ignoring George's stare as I collected my clothes that had been thrown around the room, and stormed out to the bathroom no longer thinking about how early it in fact was.

Normally I had never been a morning person but once I was up I was just as cheerful as he was… that is as I said once I was up. But the thought of Hermione made me feel all giddy.

I knew George was confused, by my sudden change because he always had to wake me up every morning in order to get up at the right time and normally I would argue a lot and fight a lot to stay in bed because as the more handsome twin, I needed my beauty sleep thank you very much.

That was one of the very few things George and I did not have in common, however it always worked out for the best in every way… and sometimes the worst – for the others of course.

I took a warm shower, dried myself off, brushed my teeth and tried to tame my wild thick red hair that had grown ever so slightly just below my ears over the years, which I never really cared to but I wanted to look my absolutely best.

George and I had let out hair grown out to just below our ears… in George's case ear, because of George's holeyness we had a problem with the whole being identical twins, and decided we would grow our hair out. However Hermione… she still knew which was which and we could never figure out how she did it; she really could be observant even our friends and family got it wrong! The only ones that could tell us apart all the time were Bill, Lee and Hermione and mum, dad Ginny weren't far behind, the rest still had problems even with the missing ear.

Anyway on with my morning, I pulled on my magenta robes that clashed magnificently with my hair. We had chosen them because… well as the whole shop we had to stand out as well. Once I was done in the bathroom I went into the sitting room, searching for my twin but I couldn't find him in there. "George?" I called out, picking up the daily prophet to see if anything interesting was going on but there wasn't. "Yeah?" I heard him answer, in the kitchen; of course he would be in the kitchen. Every Weasley man would be in the kitchen, that where the food is.

Just as I walked into it I spotted the clock and noted that I was up much earlier than normal about an hour earlier and before I could speak up about it a tea mug was trusted into my hands, "drink up, we're got to go down a little earlier" I raised an eyebrow at his command but drank up anyway. The feel of the warm tea as it made its way down my throat, letting me taste the sweet taste of liquorices almost made me moan. When I sat the mug down, something new was trusted into my hands – toast. George was already eating his own piece of toast and I started to eat mine as well, curious as why he was in such a hurry. Once we were both done, he all but yanked me down to the shop, "George I can walk by myself you know" "I know but you're too slow then!" too slow? I was faster than he was. I yanked myself free and stormed down the stairs and into the shop, and I knew George was on right my heel. "Slow my arse, see? I got here faster than you did!" I exclaimed, triumphantly and stuck my nose in the air and walked into the shop. I could him laugh behind me at my snobbish move. "Hey Verity" I said as I passed by her, putting her bag down on the floor in the backroom… wait Verity? Oh. That was why he wanted to get down here earlier! Verity came in early today and they could have a little time before… oh no. "Hi Fred, how-" I ran back to the stairs again, no intension of staying here with those two if they were going to hit it on, passing by George but before I could place my food on the first step George had grabbed my shirt collar - so close. "Oh no you don't. You are going to sit down and discuss with us, because we would very much to close the shop a bit earlier than normal… I want to take Verity out on a date tonight" the last part George whispered in my ear, "turning it on?" I couldn't hide my smirk, as I answered, he however rolled his eyes.

So that was how we did it, we went to work as always, sold lots of lots products, earned more gold and closed the shop as they had wanted, an hour earlier and not to only their happiness. I was extremely happy about having more time to prepare myself for the evening as much a teenage girl on her very first date that is.

I was about to yell at George to come and help me pick out what to wear since I still had no idea what Hermione expected and for her… I wanted to look my best. But just as I opened my mouth to do so I shut it. How could I tell him? That I, Fred Weasley was going out with Hermione? I could tell him it was a friend date as odd as that word bothered me. No. That wouldn't work out at all.

At the end I decided to put on a black pair of muggle jeans and a navy blue polo shirt. This was fancy… and casual as well. I hoped Hermione hadn't gone all out.

**That's it for now guys! So what did you think? Please as I already said, please do leave a review? I would love some more and I know many have this story on a alert. **

**Next time. **

**- LK. **


	8. Very Unlikely AN

Hey everyone! So sorry I take so long to update at the time, but I'm working on my exam, which takes place on Wednesday so I'm pretty nervous and concentrated on that. But after that I got almost plenty of time to write, not that there are so much left of this story. I still intend on making it a short story but after this story I will be posting a new Alice in Wonderland fic and after that one, a new Harry Potter fic, with Hermione and George (which will be longer than this one), so I hope you'll stick with me.

This is not a new chapter but a new chapter will come some time next week, because my stupid computer has by mistake deleted the chapter I was to post, so I have to write it once again, but who knows? Maybe I twist it up a bit.

Also about reviews, thank you very much of you that do review, it means a great deal to me that you'll let me know what you think of the story. I know there are a great deal that are having this on story alert that's great too, I wish for more reviews but I'm going to stop asking for them. But thank you, all of you for reading my story/stories, makes me happy!

Anyway, so sorry again about this guys, but I promise you, but the new chapter will hopefully be up next week some time so keep looking after it! Meanwhile, you could read one of my other stories? Maybe leave a review as well?

- LK.


	9. Friend' Date

**Hey everyone! So the next chapter is up, excited? I knew I enjoyed reading it, loving making Fred more and more nervous for going out with Hermione. I have no idea how long this is going to last at all, I got a few chapters written and every now and then, I change them a bit, either making them longer or changing a few things. **

**If you're confused of Fred's reaction toward Hermione and how quick it got, I will explain it in a later chapter. AND! If you haven't read it, I've also started two new stories, and the first one is an Alice in Wonderland fic and will be published after this story is done and then after the AIW, will I publish the next one, which is a story with Hermione and George. I can't tell you much about either of them, other than love is in the air. **

**I would absolutely love it if you would review since I knew more and more got this story on Alert but I'm going to quit asking for them because I mostly only get 1-4 and thanks for the ones who does do it. **

**Anyway I should let you read on, and I hope you will enjoy this chapter. **

Okay I knew I said I finally decided what to wear but I lied… I stormed around the entire flat, happy that George was out with Verity so that I didn't get to have him smirking at me, and questioning me about what the rush was about.

I was indeed also really in a rush as I pulled on several of shirts, one after another before ripping them off again. Finally I decided that the first shirt would have to do, and picked it up from where I had thrown it on the couch and pulled it back on. One more quick… look in the mirror showed me that now my hair stuck up at odd angles as if I had just woken up and I set to tame it once again. This was one of the times I hated having thick hair, took a bloody long time to get it to do what I wanted. Normally I would just run a brush through it so it wouldn't look like I had just woken up, not bothering to have a fight with it every morning but tonight did I want to look my best. Finally when I was ready to leave the flat did I see the mess I had made in the living room, I cast a glance at the clock that told I did not have the time to clean it up, even with magic so I would have to do it once I got home. Just hope I get home before George.

My palms was growing sweaty incredible fast as I fidget with the hem of my shirt as I paced nervously back and forth in front of the door that lead to Hermione's flat wracking my brain.

I had apparated outside Hermione's flat a few seconds ago and was just about to knock, completely ready for the night when a thought crossed my mind.

What on earth should I say when she would open? Should I expect anything? What if I had gone at it wrong? It was after all only a 'friend' date… as much as it oddly offended me.

Maybe I was too dressed up for her and she would just come out wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and here I was, dressed up for her and I never dressed up for anybody! So I would probably look like an idiot. But normally when people went out to eat at a fancy place, they would dress up right? So I couldn't be that wrong… at least I didn't hope I was wrong.

Eventually I decided that what I was wearing was fine and lifted my hand, painfully slowly and knocked on the door.

I could hear footsteps running around behind the door, and something bustling as if making it look perfect in last minute before the door was swung open and I found it very hard to breathe at the sight of her.

She looked absolutely, incredible! Her soft brown curls hung loosely around her shoulders, two strands that had separated from the rest of it, were framing her face as she smiled at me.

She wore a knee length forest green dress that matched fantastic with her brown eyes that sparkled with happiness and excitement for seeing me and for the evening… well that was what I was thinking and I didn't mind having her look at me like that.

The dress wasn't too tight but it showed off her perfectly; the rounded curves that she had grown over the year, and her long sexy legs she really; had grown out into a nice fine bird. It was hard to think why on earth she would hide such a body from view but even when she wore jeans and a t-shirt did I found her stunning. When I finally managed to get my eyes back up to look into hers did I found her blushing from my look, and she crossed her arms nervously, trying to hide herself from my view. Hell no.

"Merlin's beard Hermione! You look amazing! A wonder if I even get to have you for myself tonight" I said, voicing what I was thinking and grinning like a nutter with no doubt as I winked at her at the last bit.

Even though I wasn't going to tell her I wasn't fond of the other males looking at her like she was only a piece of meat but being Hermione, she had no idea to this and even though it irritated me, I was also oddly happy that she didn't know.

She blushed harder but a small giggled left her lips that I first now noted had been painted a rosy red, and as my eyes looked at the rest of her face, did I note that she was wearing a little bit of make-up. She never wore make-up and certainly did not need that stuff to show off, but I felt really giddy and flattered that she had put it on, just for me… or that was what I told myself.

"Thank you Fred, you look really handsome as well," she said, her eyes looking me over and I fought hard not to blush as I felt the heat built up inside of me, what the hell was that? I did not blush. To cover it up I did a little twirl like a girl in one of those big puffy dresses, imitating a sweet giggle and a wave with my hands that said 'Oh please, stop! You flatter me!' causing Hermione to burst out laughing and I grinned like a nutter again, I was starting to get afraid that if I continued like this, my face would split in half's. Merlin did she have a wonderful laugh.

"So are you ready?" I asked, still grinning like a nutter of the idea of our date… friend date.

"Yes" she replied, "just need to lock the door," she said, stepping out into the hall with me and closing the door behind her, fishing after her key in her purse. "AHA!" she cried after a little, pulling out a small silver key and then blushed a bright red at her outburst, probably having forgotten I was here. I chuckled softly, finding it extremely cute.

I stepped up behind her, ready to present my arm for her so we could apparate to the restaurant as soon as she had locked it when I got a sent of her, bloody hell did she smell good, was it… apples?

Completely struck by the sweet smell I took a step closer without realizing, when suddenly Hermione turned around and it got a bit awkward then.

**That was it for now! Keep looking out for the next chapter! **

**Next time. **

**- LK. **


	10. Closer

**Sorry it's so short everyone, I know you probably want more but I really couldn't put more into this without starting on the date, which is in next chapter. Also this story is soon going to be over, and next chapter will also involve a lot about Fred 'waking up' and realizing what exactly is going on. **

**I am also working on a new story that I told you about last, about George and Hermione. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. **

'Bloody hell! Who made these hallways? There's no room!' My shocked mind screamed as I froze, trying my hardest not to make it harder than it already was.

I swallowed hard, fighting hard against my body's reaction it wanted to show, as Hermione's chest was pressed up against mine, leaving almost no space between us. I could feel how she breathed slowly, her chest rising up and down against mine and I almost threw my head back and had to bit my lip not to moan out loud at the feel of her, I had never felt it that hard before to control myself. Merlin's beard did she feel good against me and I had to fight of wrapping my arms around her small waist as well and pull her even closer to me as well.

Hermione blushed a bright red and I tried to grin down at her but I could feel my face heating up as well, but I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me. "Well this is cozy" I managed, and Hermione blushed even more and sprang away from me and into the door. I almost frowned at the sudden loss of her body, the warmth that had been there, leaving me almost… cold and I almost reached out to pull her back flush against me. At the very thought, my brain screamed at me that it was Hermione, and I couldn't be like that, I couldn't feel like that. She was and would only be like another little sister to me. At the thought of her as a sister I felt my stomach drop but I refused to do anything about it, it was just the closeness, it was just the fact that she was a very attractive woman and I was a man, nothing more. But neither could I completely push away how my heart started beating hard in my chest as she looked up at me with those deep brown eyes with something swimming in the dept of them that I couldn't put a finger on but I was tempted to do just that, the whole evening if I had to.

I snapped back into reality to find Hermione looking at me, her eyes staring into mine probably trying to figure out what was going on in my mind and I almost wanted to hide my eyes from her view, afraid she could read my mind. I shrugged it off and put on my most charming smile, I was acting out of character and I couldn't even myself understand it.

"Well, as much as I would love to stand here all evening, chatting away about our lives I think it's about time to leave if we wanna our reservation" I said, once again presenting my elbow to her for her to take, she chuckled before accepting.

"Ready?" I asked, I wanted to make sure I didn't catch her off guard before apparating, getting flinched was a nasty thing and I really didn't want Hermione to get it because of me or anybody.

She nodded her head, smiling up at me as she tightened her grip on my arm. I knew she wasn't very fond of flying or apparating, if she wanted to go anywhere she mostly wanted to floo or the muggle way, but we couldn't make it if we took the muggle way and the restaurant didn't have Floo Network since it was in muggle London, so it left us with only apparating.

"Don't be nervous Hermione, I got you I won't let you get hurt" I reassured her, squeezing her hand where it rested on my arm, she nodded again before taking a deep breath. She had done it thousands of times while she, Harry and Ron were on the run for the horcruxes, apparating all of them from one place to another and she still wasn't used to the feel, and neither did she like it. I had done it many times too and had mostly gotten used to the feel of being thrown around, getting squeezed and the feel of whatever I had eating, wanting to come back up but I didn't blame her, it was not the most comfortable way to travel but it was the fastest.

I took a deep breath, preparing myself and saw Hermione close her eyes out of the corner of my eye before I too, closed my own eyes and focused on the place before twisting into the air and with the familiar CRACK we were gone.

"Hermione you can open your eyes" I said once we landed, patting her on the back hoping it would calm her down. Her brown eyes snapped open and took in her surroundings before letting out a sigh of relief. I chuckled softly before tugging her arm, leading out from our cover and out into the streets of muggle London, only a few feet away from the restaurant.

- LK.


	11. Ohoh

Hey everyone, I'm so sorry it's taking so long to update but I got an excuse; I think I've got a bit of writers block… but I keep trying to end the chapter, but I just can't find the right way for the one. And I got most of the last few chapters written, but this one just won't fit in.

So now I am asking you, in order for help; what do you want to see happen? What would you like to happen with the two? I already told you it's a short story and that I am also working on a new one but I can't get this together at the moment.

So review or send me a message with your ideas, that would just be lovely! I really need it, so don't be shy, just tell me your thoughts.

So come with your ideas please, and I will try to get it up as fast as possible.

- LK.


	12. HELP, HELP AND HELP

**Oi everyone reading 'A Very Unlikely Love" this is the time to review and speak your mind! I am completely stuck on writing their date, which is why it is taking me so bloody long time to update the story, and I'm sorry for that but I am completely and utterly stuck. I need you guys, to give me some ideas of what you want to see happening on their date, something awkward or overly fluffy with much of romance? That is very much up to you, I'm sure you all have some fantasies you would like to read about in the story, so come on with them, no need to be shy. I know lots of you have this story on Alert so no excuse there, come on, it's seriously not that hard to do, just speak your mind, I will very much like to read them. **

**I've got a little written, maybe 600 words so far but that's clearly not enough, so there's still a lot to be done with the chapter and the date isn't only one chapter it's going to be 2, 3 chapters tops and it's mostly going to be about where they eat, how it goes and what they do afterwards and so on. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

** - LK. **


	13. Part 1

**AUTHOR NOTE – PLEASE READ. **

**Omg, third time posting this chapter, this have got to be the last time. 1 time; real publish of chapter. 2; lack of reviews. 3 time; Spotted something I had to do over. So sorry to you who have read it, but maybe you'd like to read it again, I don't know. Remember to review!  
><strong>

**'I have reposted this chapter because I didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped by the last time, only one review, (thanks to Moonlight Calls for that) I would however really appreciate it if I could get a little more than just one.**

**"Finally! I'm finally done! This chapter is a Third-Person-View, but both from Hermione's side and Fred's side about how they think and so on. So, the about the date is going to be split up into three parts, this is of course the first part and the next will be up as soon as I'm done writing it. I've also decided to make the story a bit longer than what I intended to because what I was thinking before was too short to happen and so I'm gonna put more in the story. The story is also now going to change from POV's, but you'll see how that is going to work. **

**I am so sorry that it took so long, but I've been so stuck that I barely could write one page before I went blank. From now on, each chapter will be mostly about 1000 words, I know it's not a lot but sometimes there might be a little more, but that's how it's going to be. **

**Anyway, I will let you read on, and enjoy the chapter!"'**

To make sure no muggles saw them apparate, and maybe get a heart attack with seeing someone appear out of the thin air, Fred had managed to found an ally to apparate the two in, a few feet away from the restaurant and out of sight for anyone to see them come. As soon as the two were firmly on the ground and the contents in their stomach didn't threaten to escape did Fred look around to see where they in fact where. Of course he knew where they were, but he hadn't been to that area and had to make sure it was as safe as he had thought it to be before they could leave the ally. The ally was small; barely enough room for the two of them to stand beside each other without being pressed together and squashed up against the wall, but at least none saw them. And Fred really didn't mind being that close to Hermione.

"Well here we are" Fred said, grinning from ear to ear as Hermione took along around her, turning back to him after a minute with a frown on her face. "Are we going to eat in a ally?" she asked, quirking an eyebrow up at the redhead. He chuckled and shook his head, "The brightest witch of her age" he joked as he took her hand and led her out of the ally into the streets of muggle London. People were walking around them; none of them seeming to notice the two well dressed up young people walk out of an ally and just walked past them like they weren't there. "Well here we are" Fred exclaimed, throwing his arms open wide as he presented the street for Hermione who merely rolled her eyes and yanked the man with her, even though she had no idea where they were going to. Apparently Fred didn't mind being dragged by her and neither did he speak up about she was going to the wrong way or she was crumpling his shirt, he just let her drag him around.

"Hermione, it's in there" he finally spoke up after a short while of walking, looking around the different stores that still were open, some of them were starting to pack down to close down but had trouble getting the people to leave the store. She stopped and looked around her, there were around them, three restaurants, all of them looking quiet fancy and she wondered if Fred had gone to much out of it but before she could say anything, the ginger was already walking towards one of them, pointing at it as he took her arm when he noticed she wasn't following him and took her with him. When they were about three feet away from it, he let go of her arm and sprang in front of her, opening the down and bowing gracefully at the waist, "After you!" she giggled and thanked him before walking inside, stopping at the door to wait for him to come in as well, he straightened himself and his shirt before he joined her inside.

As the two entered the restaurant they instantly was met with soft music flowing through the room, the rooms guests chatting quietly at the tables spread around the room whilst eating their meal, looking content. The room wasn't overly big but there was at least 15 tables in the room, all of them a golden color, all sizes for 2, 4 or 6 to eat at them, enough room between them but also some away from others, to have some privacy. Live candles glowing, two of them sat on each table, two sizes and a crème white color. The walls were a nice forest green, going well with dark brown wooden floor beneath their feet, furniture. There wasn't too many people there, considering it was Saturday evening, the only other free night for most workers out there or maybe they just chose another place, but there only was a few couples, four it looked like from what the two of them could see from where they were standing, and a family at the window, a young boy seated beside his mother and a teenage girl beside her father. The mother were scowling at the boy for spilling his cola on his blue shirt, a new one probably, trying to clean it with her napkin while the two other snickered behind their own napkins, getting sent a scowl too but Fred and Hermione spotted the smile tugging at the mothers lips.

The two of them waited at a small table, standing in front of them, placed just two feet away from the door to make the people stop and wait for someone to seat them.

It took a few minutes but finally a young male waiter, not much younger them, maybe around Hermione's age came up to the two with a smile on his face as he approved. "Hello my name is Martin and I will be your waiter for the evening" he announced, grinning at them before his eyes went to scan the two, his eyes staying on Hermione far too long for Fred's liking. When Hermione grew uncomfortable at the waiters staring, Fred cleared his throat to get the other males attention, glaring slightly at him, and to Fred's delight, he quickly took out two menus, muttering for them to follow him.

"Thank you" Hermione whispered to him out of the corner of her mouth so the waiter wouldn't hear them, he winked at her and to his delight ones again, the brunette blushed, averting him by looking around them before stopping as the waiter too stopped in front of a small, two people table. It was at the far corner, on the other side of the window, to the wall. Two candles lit on, standing on the middle of the table, a light green tablecloth, suiting the walls put on the table beneath the candles. Two wooden chairs were placed on either side of the table, two small black with white pattern cushions put on top of them to make the person seated there feel more comfortable and not walk away with a stiff bag.

Hermione went for her chair, the one facing away from the other people but before she could even reach for the chair, Fred had already beat her to it, she hadn't even noticed him move before he was pulling her chair out for her with a grin on his face. He was going to make it absolutely amazing evening for Hermione, acting his very best, just for her, a true gentleman. Of course he was a gentleman at all times, getting raised by his mum, all of the Weasley boys knew how to treat a woman right and if not, even Voldemort wasn't as scary as if being put in front of Mrs. Weasley when her rage broke.

The waiter smiled at them once they were both seated before handing them their menus and rushing off somewhere away from them to get their drinks while the two set off to figure out what to get.

"What would you like?" Hermione spoke up, peaking up over her menu to look at Fred who were scanning his own menu before setting it down to look back at her, "I think I'll take the roastbeef " he answered, she knitted her eyebrows together before going back to look at the choices written down on the plain white paper. 'She looks so cute when she concentrates on something' Fred thought to himself, before realizing what he was doing and nearly fell down from his chair in shock at the unwelcoming thought. That was the fourth time tonight something like that struck him, what was wrong with him? That was Ron's best mate Hermione Jean Granger; she was out that reach for him to think about her like that! … 'But it's true' it was true, she was, but she was way more than cute. 'Focus' he shot at himself before looking at the witch in front of him, realizing she wasn't looking over the menu anymore and was instead starring at him with amusement shining in the brown eyes of hers.

It was his turn to blush.

**First part of the date done! So what do you think of it so far? I would very much love to hear your thougths from you, so keep up with the reviews everyone!  
><strong>

- LK.


End file.
